Mentiras Verdaderas
by MyssFashionGirl
Summary: ¿Y si la verdad que creyó Rachel era mentira, pero para Quinn la mentira se volvió realidad?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: Llanto

* * *

><p><strong>POV RACHEL<strong>

No podía creerlo ese maestro la había hecho llorar esos hermosos ojos verdes estaban empapados de lágrimas; al momento que ella salió corriendo por el pasillo nuestras miradas se cruzaron en ese instante aquella Scary Quinn había desaparecido y dejaba ver al más inocente ser y cuando vi esos ojos llenos de lágrimas me prometí que jamás volvería a llorar.

**POV Quinn**

Me grito, que se tiene en contra mia, ¿Qué acaso no sabe quién soy? Soy Quinn la capitana de las porristas y a quien más respetan en la escuela, pero eso no importo.

Me ha dicho que si vuelvo que si no paso el examen extra que me hará reprobare y repetiría la materia. Salí corriendo del salón, en el momento que cruce la puerta vi los ojos de Rachel jamás los había visto tan bellos y me decía con su mirada que todo estaría bien.

**POV profesor **

Tenía que hacerlo me recuerda tanto a la hija que perdí y ella tiene que subir sus notas.

**POV Rachel **

Salí corriendo detrás de ella la encontré en el baño llorando me dolió tanto el corazón, tome un poco de papel y le seque las lágrimas mire esos ojos verdes y de pronto salió corriendo.

**POV Quinn **

Corrí corrí corrí más de los que pude quería alejarme del salón no quería que nadie viese a la gran Quinn Fabray llorar, entre al baño no sé cuánto llore pero de pronto ella entro tomo un poco de papel seco mis lágrimas y nos quedamos viendo como nunca antes nos habíamos visto sentí la necesidad de abrazarla pero no podía y salí corriendo lejos de allí, lejos de ella.

* * *

><p>Mi primer Fic dejen comentarios ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El sol después de la tormenta**

**POV Quinn **

El maestro dijo que me anotara en la lista de las personas que necesitan un mentor en la clase de física para que me ayude y apruebe el examen. Pero nadie me pudo ver anotándome que bueno.

**POV Rachel **

Que raro acabo de ver a Quinn anotándose apar tutorías, espero no me toque a mi despues de como la trate en el baño… me da miedo como reaccione si le llegan a decir que soy tu tutora.

Prof. Smith: ¿Rachel?

Rachel: si profe que paso?

PS: bueno al ver las buenas notas que tuviste en la clase…

Rachel: "ay no aquí viene puedo sentirlo"

PS: … he decidido asignarte a Quinn como asesorada

Rachel: "OMG por qué a mí? Quería terminar viva esta semana¡" claro que si profe yo la ayudo.

Quinn salió corriendo después de haber visto la lista no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando Rachel la ayudaría que emoción pensaba pero también se decía que a pesar de todo no tenía que demostrar que seguía siendo la misma Quinn dura de siempre.

Quinn: Berry¡

Rachel: "OMG ya se entero" ¿Qué paso?

Quinn: o me ayudas o me ayudas no hay de otra

Rachel: "que acaso piensa que la odio como para que no la ayude?" Si claro nos vemos en la biblioteca en el descanso.

Quinn: "a que no es linda, Quinn Quinn contrólate" Ok nos vemos Berry

Rachel: ¡Que me llamo Rachel!

Quinn: "jamás lo olvido"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 "la biblioteca"**

POV Quinn

Ya toca el descanso mejor voy a la biblioteca antes de que Berry se enoje. Olvidare todo el odio que siento hacia ella por un momento para que me ayude con mi examen.

POV Rachel

Qué horror me toca que ayude a Quinn ya me harto que me trate tan mal, que me ponga tantos apodos y todas esas cosas tan horribles en MySpace, pero además tengo que recordar lo que dijo mi papi toda la gente tiene algo bueno.

Quinn entro a la biblioteca y vio sentada a Rachel en una mesa de estudio al final de la biblioteca respiro hondo y camino hacia ella, mientras se acercaba ese odio que según tenia hacia ella desapareció y se convirtió en un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Quinn: sí que eres puntual Berry.

Rachel: hola Quinn por favor algo te voy a decir es que me llamo Rachel.

Q: wórale vienes filosa "Rachel"

R: estaba pensando que veamos lo de la clase pasada que son fuerzas magnéticas y su atracción.

Q: si tú lo dices tú eres la que sabe.

Pasaron los minutos y esas dos estaban muy a gusto platicando estudiando y riendo.

POV Quinn

Que linda se ve rach ¿Qué? Da igual suena bonito para ella. Es tan linda ¿Por qué jamás me había dado cuenta? Da igual aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dice pero se ve hermosa hablando y además que hermosos ojos tiene.

POV Rachel

No creo que esto funcione se la ha pasado mirándome todo el tiempo bueno solo estamos las dos ¿a quién más miraría? Y pensándolo bien que bonitos ojos tiene.

R: ¿Quinn estas allí?

Q:….

R: ¡Quinn!

Q: ¿Qué paso?

R: ya tocaron el timbre debemos irnos

Q: ¿Cuándo volvemos a estudiar?

R: no lo se

Q: ¿perdón?

Pero cuando Quinn quiso reaccionar Rachel ya había salido corriendo de la biblioteca.

R: "no puedo creer me estaba mirando los ojos pero con cuanto amor, me encantaron sus ojos me encantaron" ¡ME ENCANTAN SUS OJOS! ¡LO ADMITO ME ENCANTAN! ¡ME ENCANTAN!

Q: ¿de quién hablas Rachel? (con cara picarona)

R: OMG ¡Quinn!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi lectoras disculpen la tardanza pero estuv en sama de examenes, proyectos y expociones.

para acabarla de amolar estoy enferma y no me habían dejado usar la computadora ademas

de que mi amiga no me trajera en el USB donde estaban cinco caps del

fanfic tuve que escribirlos yo Awww :( bueno tratare de actualizar mas seguido y prometo hacer los caps

mas largos XD

**Capítulos 4 "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"**

**POV Rachel**

"no puedo creer que haya pasado" pensaba mientras estaba recostada en su cama.

**Flashback**

R: Quinn OMG (¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Pensara que son sus ojos)

Q: (caminando hacia Rachel) también me gustan los tuyos (mientras le guiñaba un ojo y Salía corriendo)

R: (quedándose con cara de what?)

**Fin flashback**

"owww no puedo creer que le gusten mis ojos que emoción"

"¿pero por qué me emociono? Será tal vez porque desde que la vi llorar en el baño me encantan sus ojos, sus pelo y sus labios. ¿Me gusta? ME GUSTA!"

R: Nooooooo!

Ian: ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

R: no papi

I: ¿Qué sucede es ese Finn?

R: no él está bien, pa? Me amarías si me gustase una chica?

I: claro que si hija ¿cómo me preguntas eso?

R: creo que me gusta Quinn

I: ¿esa chica por la que llegabas llorando de la escuela o por la que te tuve que llevar ropa limpia a la escuela?

R: si, ¿pero no dices que del odio al amor hay un paso?

**Mientras tanto en casa de Quinn**

**POV Quinn**

"si te taparan la boca Rachel tendrías unos hermosos ojos"

"¿pero que estoy pensando? ¿pero no dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso?"

Q: ¡JAMAS LA ODIE!

J: ¿a quién no odias?

Q: a Rachel mama no la odio

J: que bueno hija me alegra saber que dejaras de hacer su vida miserable

Q: ¿mama?

J: ¿sí que paso?

Q: me gusta Rachel

J: ya lo sabia

Q: ¿Qué?

J: bueno todas las noches te quedabas pensando en que cosas le harías mañana en la escuela y todo el tiempo hablas de ella y ¿no dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi chicas disculpen la demora hubo una semana de examenes junto con semana deportida y terminaba cansadisima como para escribir asi que por fin hoy pude actualizar espero les guste el cap**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: "Kiwifresón"<strong>

Q: "Rachel esta con Finn así que tendré que apurarme a entrar en acción" ¿acción?

Santana: ¿Qué acción Fabray?

Q: (volteándola a ver) ninguna, ninguna ¬.¬

S: OMG ve el camino no quiero morir tan joven y sexy... Además de que tenemos que pasar por Britt-Britt para que nos fuéramos a la escuela las tres juntas. (Con cara de amor)

Q: si no te conociera diría que te gusta.

S: "¿tan obvia seré?" no, es que es como una hermana para mí, mm, olvídalo.

**5 minutos después**

Q: ya llegamos baja por tu novia rápido que es tarde.

S: ¡no lo es! (bajando del carro)

Q: ¡pero como quisieras!

S: (en la puerta de la casa) ¡por Dios Britany baja ya!

B: hola Santy te extrañe (abrazándola del cuello y queriéndole dar un beso)

S: ya vamos (zafándose y girando la cabeza)

Ya en el carro Britany se le acercó al oído y le dijo:

B: te extrañe anoche Santy por que no llegaste

S: te dije que no podía pero hoy te lo compenso…

Q: ¡he búsquense un cuarto pero mi carro no!

**En la escuela**

R: (junto al locker de Quinn) hola te eh estado buscando

Q: Berry... Rachel ¿Qué paso?

R: me ha informado que hay examen a la última clase y que si no pasas repruebas.

Q: no, no puede ser tendré que hablar con el maestro

R: no mejor estudiemos ¿sale?

Q: ok nos vemos en el descanso

**En el descanso**

Q: hola Rachel

R: hi Quinn aquí en el salón estaremos tranquilas

Q: ok entonces empezamos a estudiar que hay mucho que no se

R: te parece si comemos algo como…. No se tal vez pizza con jugo

Q: ¿de qué jugo?

R: Kiwifresón ¿te gusta?

Q: ME ENCANTA

El tiempo paso y poco a poco el descanso se iba terminado Quinn estaba tan feliz que no se había percatado del tiempo veía sus ojos con tanto amor que estuvo a punto de besarla sus rostros estaban tan juntos que podían escuchar su respiración mutua, Rachel necesitaba ese beso necesitaba saber si de verdad le gustaba a Quinn.

Pero cuando Quinn vio su reloj se separó de Rachel la tomo del brazo y la levanto porque ella no podía aun besarla estaba con Finn y esperaría una señal de que lo de ellos estaba terminado para que le dijera a Rachel que la quería que la amaba y que quería estar con ella.

Q: Rachel vámonos no hemos estudiado nada y el examen es en una hora.

**Unos minutos después **

R: profesor Smith necesito un favor

PS: claro que necesitas

R: necesito que diga hoy en clase que tenía un examen sorpresa y que lo cancelo

PS: ok ¿pero puedo saber la causa al menos?

R: confié

PS: ok lo hare te lo prometo

**En clase**

PS: ok chicos hoy tenía un examen preparado para ustedes pero lo he cancelado así que por favor estudien para el lunes

Al terminar la clase Quinn abrazo a Rachel y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y cuando vio a Rachel esta le beso en los labios.

Quinn no quería separarse así que la abrazo al mismo tiempo que se besaban.

Rachel se logró separar:

R: lo siento lo siento esto jamás debió pasar

Y salió corriendo, Quinn quedo en el pasillo con una lagrima que caía de su rostro pero realmente no estaba sola alguien vio lo que había pasado y ahora caminaba hacia Quinn, ella volteo y...

Q: OMG dime que no lo viste :O

* * *

><p><strong>bueno me esforze mucho en el cap de hoy <strong>

**dejen Reviews pliss para que me inspire**

**no que no son muchas personas que **

**comentan se aceptan comentarios **

**y para las que quieran spoilers**

**mi twitter: MyssFashionGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**atencion hay lemmon asi que chicas discresion shhh**

**disculpen la demora es que hubo unos problemitas**

**situacion sentimantal cambio de ser soltera a es complicado**

**asi que bexos espero que les guste realmente esta largo enserio son **

**mas que mil palabras asi que espero que ahora si este largo **

* * *

><p><strong>MENTIRAS MOJADAS<strong>

R: lo siento lo siento esto jamás debió pasar

Y salió corriendo, Quinn quedo en el pasillo con una lagrima que caía de su rostro pero realmente no estaba sola alguien vio lo que había pasado y ahora caminaba hacia Quinn, ella volteo y...

Q: OMG dime que no lo viste :O

* * *

><p>S: ¿bueno me explicas como estuvo eso?<p>

Q: la coach me dijo que si no enamoraba a Berry y le rompía en corazón me sacaría del equipo

S: bueno tú sabes que no me agrada Berry pero recuerda que cuando le rompas el corazón te caerá algo bastante grande sobre ti no precisamente algo bueno

Q: ¿y tú como sabes?

S: ¿recuerdas esa ves que Britany me dijo que o le daba la película o me golpeaba?

Q: aja…

S: pues no se la di y no solo me golpeo sino que también se enojó conmigo

Q: que raro Britany jamás había golpeado a alguien además que es súper linda ay santana

S: pero bueno yo solo te digo

Q: y no te enojas por que la bese

S: bueno realmente me da igual que te guste o no pero

Q: andas con britt verdad?

S: soy tan obvia ¿verdad?

Q: algo así

S: ¿pero tú no la quieres?

Q: todos los días me digo a mi mi9sma que me gusta Berry para poderle hacer ojitos y todo pero no me gusta ni un poquin

S: y que le dijiste a tu mama

Q: ¿Por qué?

S: vamos todo se lo dices a ella

Q: le dije que ella me gustaba para podérmelo creer pero no puedo santana no me gusta nada Berry es más me da algo de asco besarla y eso que solo ha sido una vez

S: más vale que no se entere porque si n0o estarías en problemas

Q: lo sé solo sigo ordenes

S: y de cuando acá tú sigues ordenes Jajajaja

Ambas salieron corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela hasta el carro

de Quinn donde esperaba Britany, Rachel hacía ya un tiempo que había

salido corriendo del pasillo y había subido al coche de Kurt, parecía que

había estado llorando desde hacía mucho tiempo no podía contener las

lágrimas no sabía por qué lloraba no había tenido la culpa de nada pero

aun así se sentía muy mal, necesitaba a Quinn pero no podía estar con

ella no mientras estuviera con Fin a pesar que no le amaba no podía

romper su corazón engañándolo dos veces, primero con Jessie y ahora

con Quinn no podía, pero su corazón le decía que volviera a besar a

Quinn en la escuela donde todas esas cosas malas le había hecho la

amaba a pesar de que le había hecho muchísimo daño no le importaba

pensaba que toda la gente tiene algo bueno dentro de su ser trataba

de ver las cosas buenas de la gente y eso mismo estaba haciendo con

Quinn no permitiría que lo que le había hecho opacara todas cosas

buenas que podían ser el futuro de esta relación.

No había pasado mucho de haber subido al carro de Kurt cuando se

bajó y le dijo que no iría con él a su casa que tenía cosas que hacer,

se secó las lágrimas corrió tanto como le dio su corazón vio como Quinn

y santana bajaban las escaleras de la puerta de la escuela apresuro el

paso tomo a Quinn de la muñeca y salió corriendo lo único que pudo

decir fue: "no puedo explicarte solo corre", Quinn corrió tan fuerte como le

dieron las piernas había hecho mucho entrenamiento así que tenía buena

resistencia no podía creer todo lo que rach podía correr no parecía una persona

que entrenara pero por lo visto había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella.

Corrieron un tiempo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque lleno de pasto

y algo solo ya eran como las cinco de la tarde amabas tiradas en el pasto sin

decirse ni una sola palabra Rachel tomo su mano y la puso sobre su estómago

Quinn volteo a verla y le sonrió dentro de sí sabía que estaba mal podía ver en

sus ojos que lo que ella estaba sintiendo era verdadero que Rachel de verdad la

quería pero ella no sentía lo mismo siempre había sido una muy buena actriz pero

hoy se había sacado un excelente esa sonrisa de enamorada era muy imposible

de fingir más cuando ella sabía que no sentía nada pero lo logro hizo que Berry

se la creyera que pensara que de verdad la quería.

Pasaron los minutos ellas dos tomadas de la mano si alguien las hubiera

visto dirían que parecían la pareja más feliz del mundo pero no era así todo

era una mentira y eso le partía el corazón a Quinn sabía que era mala pero

a tal grado.

Rachel la voltio a ver y la beso primero fue un beso tímido pero después

fue agarrando forma Quinn se le encimo a Rachel y empezó a besarla con

pasión se dio cuenta de que rach besaba bien así que pensó que por fin

disfrutaría algo el sexo con Berry aun no sabía si tendría pero así mucho que

necesitaba placer así que lo encontraría en ella, introdujo poco a poco su

lengua dentro de la boca de Berry se dejaba guiar con si fuera la primera

vez que besaba a alguien la verdad lo era jamás se había besado con Fin

lo había intentado pero no podía siempre sentía algo de asco le decían que se pasaría pero no paso.

Con ella era diferente sabia tan delicioso todo era sumamente delicado y

tierno no habían forcejeos todo era "amor", Quinn se levantó y le dijo que la

llevaría a casa pero se acordó de que no llevaba el carro que habían llegado

corriendo rach le dijo que no importaba se levantó le dio un beso a Quinn en

la boca y se fue corriendo había sido la mejor tarde de todas había esta con

Quinn, se habían besado y estaba muy feliz.

Al día siguiente en la escuela había una función en el auditorio así que todo los

alumnos fueron ellas dos sentaron muy arriba solas ya que querían estar juntas

al menos eso había dicho Quinn y Rachel estaba fascinada con todo eso de estar

a solas. Cuando la función comenzó las luces se pagaron y Rachel sintió como

Quinn tomo su mano y la puso sobre su pierna estaba muy nerviosa puesto de

la mano de Quinn estaba sobre su pierna.

Sintió como poco a poco su mano se fue deslizando por su pierna dando

pequeños apretoncitos por todos los lugares que recorría, la respiración de

Rachel se agitaba trataba de contener la respiración y la seriedad pero no pudo.

Sintió como la mano de Quinn llego a su entre pierna inconscientemente

abrió más las piernas y sintió como la mano de Quinn tocaba su ropa interior

y subía y bajaba se mojaba cada vez más nunca había sentido esta sensación

y no sabía concrecionar Quinn movió un poco la panty de Rachel empezó a jugar

con su clítoris sentido como Rachel se mojaba cada vez más y decidió intentar

introducir un dedo dentro de Rachel se sorprendió que cuando lo intento Rachel

abrió más las piernas dándole más espacio para tocar cuando logro entrar sacaba

y metía suavemente vio como al respiración de Rachel subía de nivel lo hizo más

rápido Rachel se movía sobre su asiento de pronto sintió como Rachel dio un muy

pequeño gemido y se mojó más sabía que había llegado a donde ella quería.

Cuando Quinn saco su mano vio Rachel como estaba de mojada Quinn lamio dos

de sus dedos muy sexymente se levantó del asiento se le acercó al oído a Rachel

y dijo: "sabes muy bien Rachel, y esto que solo use una mano imagínate si uso las dos"

Rachel se quedó muy excitada de nuevo en su lugar y vio que la función estaba

por terminar así que se acomodó su cabello su ropa y se fue del auditorio.

* * *

><p><strong>chicas espero muchos comentarios gracias a los <strong>

**y para las que ya me siguen en twitter **

**bexos chicas asi que para las que todavia no me siguen**

**twitter: MyssFashionGirl**

**comenten que los necesito para vivir asi que gracias por leer **

**bexos y les invito a leer mi otro fanfic de vitorious igual Femlash **


	7. Chapter 7

disfruten que se aman lectoras mías por que pronto vendran problemas

gracias por los reviews y por leer mi fanfic

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo Hambre Rachel <strong>

S: crees que no vi lo que paso con Berry

Q: no se dé hablas

S: los dedos, la ropa y el pequeño gemido que soltaste cuando ella se corrió

Q: no es cierto no sé de qué hablas

S: anda admítelo te gusto

Q: no claro que no

S: te gusta verdad

Q: solo es trabajo en pocos días le romperé el corazón

S: no lo negaste

Q: no importa lo que piense o lo que siento

S: claro que importa

Q: déjame en paz

Quinn salió corriendo lo más fuerte que podía no podía olvidar

el rostro de Rachel cuando estaban en el auditorio cuando acabo

y Quinn se paró y se fue del auditorio Rachel la siguió la jalo por la

espalda la metió a un salón, la puso con la pared y la beso, le dijo

cuanto la amaba. Quinn sentía una sensación muy extraña en el estómago

cada vez que Rachel la besaba cuando estaban en el auditorio rach tenía

una cara de placer inolvidable era tan linda tan inocente y deliciosa, Rachel

metió una mano debajo de la pequeña falda de animadora de Quinn y presiono

contra su centro a lo que Quinn solo dio un gemino y volteo la cara Rachel

empezó a besarle el cuello mientras retiraba la ropa interior de Quinn y la

dejaba en el suelo, ni Rachel ni Quinn podían creer lo mojada que estaba

Quinn así que Rachel bajo poco a poco y empezó a hacerle trabajo oral.

Quinn se sentía tan bien con lo que estaba haciendo Rachel que se olvidó

por un momento de todo lo que había a su alrededor, cuando Quinn se

corrió sobre la cara de Rachel ella lamio todo su centro y después subió y

la beso en la boca con pasión se miraron por unos instantes y Quinn dijo:

te amo mucho Rachel. Cuando Rachel le dijo yo a ti también se dio cuenta

de lo que había dicho tomo su ropa y salió corriendo del salón dejando a

una Rachel amorosamente confundida hacia ella.

Quinn sabía que no estaba bien que se estaba enamorando y que no podía

que así jamás le rompería el corazón. Subió a su carro tratando de borrar

las marcas de los besos que le había dado tratando de olvidar él te amo y

todas las cosas que habían hecho pero era imposible.

Ahí se encontraba sentada en la parte delantera de su carro como el día

anterior el día que por fin había tenia a Berry entre sus brazos, pero hoy

era distinto hoy quería revivir y ayer quería olvidar, de pronto escucho como

entraron a su carro y se sentaron junto a ella estaba toda mojada era Rachel

afuera estaba lloviendo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Rachel entro al carro y le planto un gran beso con todo y lengua, Quinn se alejó:

"¿no puedes entender que alguien nos puede ver? Además tu estas con Fin.

" Rachel dijo: "no me importa termina con él desde hace mucho tiempo" había terminado

el desde el día que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Quinn no quería seguir perdiendo

tiempo en tonterías con Fin cuando podía ser feliz a la lado de su amada Quinn.

Rachel:"entonces que me llevas a mi casa no hay nadie y podemos hacer lo que quieras"

mientras lo decía su mano ya estaba en la pierna de Quinn y la estaba besando, ok vamos

a tu casa pero conste que tengo hambre ¿he?" "si claro Quinn yo preparo la comida"

En la casa de Rachel esta se dispuso a cocinar pero cuando entro a la cocina Quinn

entro con ella mientras Rachel estaba de espaldas Quinn no pudo evitar la tentación

de besar su cuello abrazarla por la cintura mientras le decía que la amaba y que estaba

muy contenta de estar ahí junta a ella esa misma tarde, los besos de Quinn casa vez

eran más pasionales de pronto Rachel se voltio quedando frente a Quinn "sabes que

ya no quiero cocinar así que por que no voy por la comida rápida" decía Rachel mientras

metía su mano bajo la falda de Quinn, la mente de Quinn le decía que parece que estaba

enamorada de Berry pero lo ignoro, tomo a Rachel por las piernas y la llevo cargando a

su cuarto la recostó sobre la cama y se desvistió frente a ella Rachel hizo lo mismo

rápidamente y cuando Quinn se acostó sobre ella instintivamente abrió las piernas

el cuerpo de Quinn era tan cálido tan delicioso que no quería separarse de él quería

estar así con ella siempre a cada instante.

Quinn hizo presión sobe Rachel quien inconscientemente dejo salir un suspiro

"te dije que tengo hambre no" dijo Quinn antes de bajar por Rachel hasta llegar

a su entrepierna y empezar a besar y empezando a lamer y a chupar toda la

entrepierna de Rachel introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella al ver como esta ves

estaba más mojaba que cuando lo hicieron en la escuela.

La respiración de Rachel era entre cortada no podía respirar bien a causa de

Quinn era tanto el placer que cuando se vino en la boca de Quinn dio un gemido

que esta podía jurar que se había escuchado hasta la esquina de la cuadra.

"¿satisfecha? Preguntaba Rachel aun con la respiración entre cortada Quinn solo

asintió y quedo viendo a Rachel la abrazo mientras pasaba su pierna entre las

piernas de Rachel y le dijo: "¿rach amor quieres ser mi novia?" Rachel casi se

infarta la beso muy muy fuerte y le dijo "claro que si Quinn claro que si"

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado no podra actualizar como en una semana<p>

ya que viene semana de examnes y tengo que estudiar

ashh pero bueno sigan leyendo y dejen comentarios

no se olviden de seguirme por twitter: MyssFashionGirl


	8. Chapter 8

Despues de que no actualize muy seguido espero que este capitulo sea de agrado para todas vosotras y vosotros que leen mi fanfic

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

Sue: mi querida Quinn tu eres la indicada para este trabajo

Q: que trabajo coach

Sue: enamoraras a Rachel y le romperás el corazón eso será suficiente como para poder hacer que el club glee pierda así que o lo haces o te quito el puesto de capitana de las porristas

Q: no lo hare que acaso me vio cara de lesbiana o que

Sue: no pero te veo la cara de hare todo lo que diga para poder conservar mi puesto de capitana

Q: lo hare solo porque me interesa el puesto y no puedo permitir que me quite todo lo que me ha costado forjar y solo lo hago por eso no por algo mas

Sue: eres mi chica tienes dos semanas por que si no mis planes estarán arruinados confió en ti plenamente

Q: de nada coach no la defraudare

**POV ME**

Quinn realmente le gustaba su puesto y le encantaba estar en glee pero no podía poner en primer lugar a los loser que al popularismo

**Fin flashback**

R: Quinn cariño despierta dormimos demasiado y ya es algo tarde debemos llegar a la escuela o nos ira muy mal con director

Q: solo duérmete a mi lado un poco más

Quinn sabia que este momento no duraría mucho la fecha límite había llegado y no podía perder su puesto pero ella quería a Rachel también no sabia que hacer, así que debía de aprovechar este momento al máximo. Rachel aventándose a la cama junto Quinn besando todo pedacito del cuello de esta dijo: "te amo demasiado" Quinn sintió como una pequeña parte de su corazón se a hacia trozos como si una apuñalada llegara hasta lo mas intimo de su ser el simple hecho de saber que tendría que terminar su trabajo la ponía en un lugar muy apretado como entre la espada y la pared donde no había escapatoria tendría que ceder o terminaría apuñalada.

Ambas se levantaron y dirigieron la escuela cuando llegaron se separaron rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

**En la escuela**

S: ¿donde estabas anoche?

Q: en mi casa en donde mas

S: (recargándose en la pared) si claro te llame mas de 20 veces y no contestabas

Q: se descargo mi celular

Eso no era cierto había escuchado cada una de los timbres de su teléfono pero estaba muy entretenida en el cuarto con Rachel que se olvido por completo de contestar

S: no te creo a ti nunca se te descarga el teléfono es mas hasta en la escuela tienes un cargador de emergencia

En ese momento pasaba Rachel junto a Quinn esta al verla suspiro inconscientemente

S: no lo puedo creer pasaste la noche con Berry

En ese momento Quinn le dio una bofetada en el rostro a Santana esta se quedo impresionada a tal grado que no se dio cuenta de cundo se fue Quinn, Brittany salió corriendo a donde estaba Santana y la tomo del brazo salió corriendo a una salón que estaba vacío ya que nunca había clases ahí cuando volteo a ver el rostro de Santana se dio cuenta de que unas lagrimas estaban rodando por sus mejillas nunca antes la había visto llorar era algo sumamente triste y extraño aquella persona tan fuerte y extremadamente dura se veía en un momento totalmente vulnerable.

**Pensamiento Santana**

Sé que puedo parecer dura insensible grosera y demás pero jamás creí que Quinn me abofeteara desde aquella vez en que tuvimos una pelea nos prometimos que jamás nos volveríamos a lastimar físicamente no lo cumplió pero que paso creo que toque un punto débil debe de estar enamorada de Berry y no lo quiere aceptar o posiblemente ya lo acepto pero el momento del final se viene cerca pero que cosas puede estar pasando por su cabeza la quiero es mi amiga nunca la abandonaría

**Fin pensamiento Santana**

B: ¿Santy corazón estas bien?

S: vámonos no quiero estar aquí

Britt tomo la mano de Santana la subió a su carro y se fueron de la escuela para casa de Santana en esos días la casa de Santana estaba vacía no había nadie sus padres se habían ido de viaje y por cuestiones de "privacidad" no la llevaron. Llegaron a la casa Santana se sentó sobre el sofá mientras Britt le traía algo de agua de la cocina. Cuando Britt llego Santana estaba empapada en lagrimas, ni siquiera Santana sabia por que le dolía tanto que Quinn le hubiese dado esa cachetada pero lo hacia. Britt le mostro el agua en señal que tomara un poco Santana hizo una mueca en negación. Britt se sentó sobre sus piernas abriendo las suyas quedando de frente a ella con sus piernas rodeo la cintura de la morena tomo un sorbo de agua y juntando sus labios con los de Santy deposito el agua en su boca ella trago y después esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Brittany empezó a besarla apasionadamente esto era raro normalmente la de la calentura era Santy jijijiji. Britt se despego un poco y dijo "espero que el amor de mis besos te hagan olvidar el dolor que tu corazón siente en este momento" Santana sonrió un poco mas abrazo a su chica y la empezó a besar cada vez mas, desde hacia mucho que ellas tenían sexo según la definición de ambas pero dentro de sus corazones no era solo eso era amor hacer el amor.

Santana tomo a Britt en sus brazos y la llevo al cuarto y dulcemente empezó a besar su cuello poco a poco llegando a sus labios donde deposito pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios bajando por su cuello y llegando a su blusa delicadamente bajo el cierre y la quito vio sus blancos pechos y empezó a besar y lamerlos, Britt gemía muy bajito de placer eran casi imperceptibles, a comparación de los de la morena que podías apostar que todo el vecindario se enteraba de lo que pasaba en habitación.

Santana comenzaba a bajar por el abdomen de la rubia quitando su pequeña falda y poniéndola a un lado la rubia al sentirse con muy poca ropa bajo la mirada y vio como Santy tenia el uniforme intacto en un impulso muy rápido se puso sobre la morena y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la morena estaba completamente desnuda. Britt empezó a besar a Santy y con sus dedos muy hábilmente empezó a jugar con el centro de la morena introduciendo arrítmicamente los dedos dentro de ella no paso mucho cuando la morena se vino en un gran orgasmos lleno de gemidos y gritos. Britt se empezó a reír.

S: (respirando muy arrítmicamente) de que te ríes (dando pequeños besos sobre la boca de Britt)

B: siempre eres muy escandalosa

S: es que eres muy buena en lo que haces

B: tengo sueño

S: duérmete aquí conmigo no me dejes

Brittany se acomodó sobre el pecho desnudo de Santy y en un parpadear se quedo profundamente dormida.

**En la escuela**

Altavoz: se solicita a la estudiando Quinn fabray en la oficina de la entrenadora Sue Silvestre

Quinn salió como un disparo a la oficina cuando llego la entrenadora la recibió con un gran abrazo y ambas tomaron asiento.

Sue: Quinn el tiempo a llegado las competencias son en una semana y necesito que termines tu trabajo

Q: lo siento no puedo hacerlo

S: claro que puedes no seas una malagradecida

Q: no puedo

S: te enamoraste

Q: no diga eso

S: claro que lo hiciste si no jamás hubieras dicho que no puedes

Q: no quiero ser una mala persona y además realmente me gusta el club glee

S: estas dejando que esos loser arruinen tu vida

Q: no me importa lo que diga no terminare su sucio trabajo

S: ¿sucio? Pero bien que te gusta chuparte los dedos después de masturbar a Rachel durante la presentación de teatro

Quinn puso una cara de gran susto al saber que la coach se había enterado o mejor dicho visto lo que se suponía que nadie había visto

S: entonces dime terminaras el trabajo ¿si o no?

Quinn salió corriendo tomo la mano de Rach que estaba en el pasillo y la llevo a su carro

R: ¿Quinn que fue eso? Tenemos examen en esta hora

Quinn encendió el carro arranco y salió del instituto manejo hasta que llego a un pequeño mirador donde hacia mucho frio era retirado de la escuela mejor dicho habían salido de Ohio. Quinn tomo unas chaquetas que tenia en el maletero la puso una Rachel y una se puso ella tomo su mano y fueron al barandal.

Ambas miraban al horizonte sin poder interactuar alguna palabra entre ellas Quinn quería romper enllanto y Rachel no sabia que pasaba estaba preocupada por ella su mirada se miraba triste.

Quinn puso a Rachel contra el barandal se puso ella enfrente tomo delicadamente su barbilla y beso a la morena, Rach rápidamente movió la cara y dijo "Q nos pueden ver" a lo que la rubia respondió "no me importa si a ti no te importa" Rachel entrelazo sus brazos sobre el cuello de Quinn y la empezó a besar en ese beso Rach pudo sentir angustia tristeza y un poco de culpa.

Pasaron las horas y ellas solo estaban abrazadas y dándose algunos besos en el mirador de pronto Rachel miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que hacia dos horas que debía de haber legado a su casa.

R: Quinn es muy tarde llévame a casa

Q: claro Rach ya nos vamos

R: ¿Qué tienes no has hablado enmucho tiempo? ¿es acaso que ya no me quieres?

Q: ¿acaso con mis besos no sientes que te amo?

Rachel sonrió abrazo el brazo de su amada y subieron al carro.

* * *

><p>Habra mucha accion enlos siguientes dos capitulos<p>

y la historia podria terminar en cualquiera de los dos

espero sus reviews


End file.
